Less than three
by Scarxd
Summary: Regroupement de petits moments Hiddlesworth / Extra de ma fic Behind Closed Doors


**Comme signalé dans le chapitre 5 de Behind Closed Doors, pour me permettre de garder mon avance qui commence à maigrir, je poste ce bonus avant mon départ en vacances. Donc, ce petit bout de bidule se situe dans le chapitre 4, à la fin de l'ellipse de 6 mois, le Chris étant né le 11 Août, la deuxième partie dudit chapitre 4 se passe 1 mois et demi après, quand ils vont à la plage, là. Je sais pas si tout le monde situe. Mais par contre, pour ceux qui débarquent (sait-on jamais) sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu ma fic pour comprendre ce machin. Voilà, voilà.**

**Je vous dis donc bonne lecture, bonnes vacances, et bonne review.**

* * *

"-Toooom, qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?  
-Bah, on est un couple ! C'est pas surprenant de venir dans ce genre d'endroits !  
-Dis-le encore plus fort, le mec au fond de la salle t'as pas entendu.  
-Destreeeeesse ! On risque pas de croiser de paparazzis ici, tu peux te lâcher !"

6ème mois. On revenait tout juste de son appart où on a fêté son anniversaire avec ses frères et quelques amis. On avait organisé ça en secret, et il était vraiment heureux de tous les revoir, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. Et puis comme ils commençaient tous à partir aux environs de 3H du matin, je l'ai emmené ici, dans un bar gay, pour le fun. Mais comme d'habitude il est gêné en public, avec toujours cette peur du scandale médiatique, alors je me suis dit que dans un endroit comme celui-là, à 3H du mat' les gens allaient pas nous déranger. Je l'emmène au fond de la salle, sur une banquette en arc de cercle autour d'une table basse, et on commande une bouteille. Il s'affale contre le dossier, les bras croisés, pendant que j'observe, envieux, les danseurs sur la piste qui font augmenter la température du bar.

"-Chris, on va danser ?  
-Ho nan !  
-Alleeeeeez vieeeeens !  
-Rhâââââ, vas-y toi, je te rejoindrais après !  
-Tant pis pour toi !"

Je me lève, lui donne ma veste en cuir, et accoure sur la piste, une nouvelle chanson que j'adore débutant. Les lumières colorées se croisent, se démêlent, balayent le sol et les murs, éclairent les visages des danseurs, donne un côté inquiétant à leurs mouvements. Je me mêle vite au jeu, bougeant mon corps en rythme au son de la sono, les bras levés au ciel, je progresse au milieu des autres hommes, et rapidement l'un d'entre eux se rapproche de moi. Je lui souris, et on commence à se coller, jouer ensemble, danser ensemble. J'aperçois parfois son visage grâce aux spots lumineux, et il passe ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les faire glisser sur mes reins. Et soudain une poigne m'agrippe l'épaule, et une main repousse le garçon avec qui je dansais. Deux bras puissants m'enlacent et des lèvres m'embrassent furtivement, avant que deux yeux bleus profonds viennent rencontrer les miens. Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te faire bouger, toi !  
-T'aurais pu m'épargner un spectacle aussi répugnant.  
-T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux !"

Il grogne et m'embrasse de nouveau, passionné, possessif. Je souris contre ses lèvres et lui répond. On danse l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment, s'attirant les regards jaloux d'un bon nombre d'hommes, ce qui a le don de réjouir Chris, et tant mieux, je veux le voir heureux. Au bout d'un moment il me prend par la main et on retourne à nos places, où l'alcool nous attend, tout les deux essoufflés.  
On critique les gens qui passent, imagine leurs histoires, leurs parcours, comment ils en sont arrivés là, on rit, on boit, on profite. Au bout de quelques verres ma tête commence à tourner, et je m'affale sur Chris, la tête dans son cou, posée sur son bras éternellement étendu sur le dossier.

"-Déjà ?  
-Tu sais bien que je tiens paaaaas !"

Je lève la tête vers lui, et il détourne les yeux en souriant, visiblement amusé. Il a toujours aimé se foutre de moi quand je suis saoul. Bien, amusons-nous.  
Je l'embrasse dans le cou, furtivement d'abord, puis plus appuyé, terminant par un suçon. Il rejette doucement sa tête en arrière en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il adore ça, je le sais.  
Alors je grimpe sur son genou, glissant le mien sur son entre-jambe, et je l'embrasse avidement. Il me répond avec passion, une main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur mes reins. Je me hisse sur mes genoux pour le dominer, mouvoir plus facilement ma jambe et je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt pour venir faire rouler ses tétons sous mes doigts. Il gémit contre ma bouche, ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme du baiser, et je souris contre ses lèvres.

"-Tom... haaa... on peut pas faire ça ici...  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca t'excite pas de savoir que n'importe qui peut nous voir ici ?  
-Espèce de pervers détraqué, va.."

Je ris, et capture ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de me lever et d'attraper sa main pour l'attirer avec moi. Je me dirige vers les escaliers non loin et commence à grimper, mais arrivés au milieu, Chris tire sur mon bras, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans ses bras. Je le réprimande, lui rappelant ma sobriété, et il me questionne sur le lieu où on se dirige. Je l'embrasse et attrape ses deux mains pour gravir les dernières marches. On arrive dans un couloir fait de bois du sol jusqu'au plafond qui grince à chacun de nos pas, avec de nombreuses portes se faisant face de chaque côté; je m'engouffre dans une pièce ouverte. Chris rentre à son tour, et détaille la pièce quasiment pas meublée, le lit double trônant au milieu, solitaire, la fenêtre donnant sur le trottoir nocturne et humide de la pluie actuelle qui s'abat sur le carreau. Je referme la porte derrière lui, actionne le verrou et le pousse sur le lit. Il tombe sur le dos et je le rejoins, à califourchon sur lui.

"-Alors, ça te plaît ?  
-T'es totalement dingue comme mec toi !  
-C'est ce que t'aimes chez moi, non ?  
-Evidemment.."

Il sourit, et presse sur ma nuque pour venir m'embrasser. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour répondre fiévreusement, tandis que ses mains retirent mon t-shirt, interrompant un instant notre échange. J'embrasse ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou et je débute un nouveau suçon sur sa jugulaire. Ses mains caressent mon torse et glissent jusqu'à ma ceinture, mais alors qu'elles commençaient à la déboucler, j'arrête son geste d'une main, attrapant ses deux poignets pour les bloquer de chaque côtés de sa tête et je me penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Ce soir, je m'occupe de tout !"

Et il sourit encore, apparemment alléché par la vision de la suite. Je me lève, au pied du lit, et entreprends de déboucler et déboutonner mon jean lentement pour le faire glisser doucement le long de mes cuisses avant de m'en débarrasser. Je grimpe à nouveau sur le matelas, et repousse Chris qui s'était levé sur ses coudes pour m'observer après avoir retirer son t-shirt - t-shirt qui, soit dit en passant, moule à merveille ses muscles et qui le rend trop matâble aux yeux de tout le monde à mon goût -  
Je parcours son torse, m'arrêtant à ses boutons de chair pour les maltraiter de mes dents tandis que je lui retire son pantalon et glisse ma main dans son boxer. Il se cambre légèrement, gémit, m'appelle, et ses mains tentent de me trouver, tâtonnent, caressent, mais je les attrape et les maintiens au dessus de sa tête en grognant de mécontentement. Je me redresse pour planter mes yeux dans les siens et lui ordonner de ne plus bouger, et je descends lentement, embrassant par moment sa peau nue, et je descend encore, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis le tissus tendu que je lui retire enfin. Et je l'accueille dans ma bouche, découvrant de ma langue, finissant par ma main, et j'actionne un mouvement lent et lassif de va et vient. Il se cambre un peu plus, gémit un peu plus fort, et m'appelle d'avantage. Je me retire parfois pour le lécher, tâter le sommet, bouger plus vite mes mains, et je le reprends, encore plus lentement. Je relève parfois les yeux vers lui, de ce regard qui le fait défaillir, et il m'appelle encore, au bord de la rupture.

Je me redresse, et me place à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il me fixe, les yeux emplis du désir qui brouille les sens et les pensés, alors doucement, très lentement, je le fais entrer en moi. Je grimace un peu plus au fur et à mesure de la progression. Nos mouvements sont lacifs, laborieux, on prend mon temps, on s'accorde. Et j'accélère de moi-même, j'use de la force de mes cuisses, de mes jambes, nos souffles emplissent la pièce, nos corps ardents la réchauffe. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il susure mon nom, il me comte son amour, on oublie le monde, on oublie la vie. Mes forces me quittent, le plaisir augmente, j'essaye désespéremment de tenir la cadence en vain. Alors il se redresse, embrasse mon cou, embrasse mon amour, et il m'épaule, on s'embrasse, on s'aime. L'air manque, on se blesse, on se lacère, on cherche un point d'accroche pour vérifier que le monde autour de nous est toujours là. Mais il n'existe que nous ici, lui, moi, et notre amour et notre désir.

On crie, le sang et la sueur se mêlent, il gémit mon nom, j'appelle le sien, fauchés par l'orgasme, on s'écroule l'un sur l'autre, recherchant désespéremment l'air que l'on aurait pas encore consommé, recherchant la bouche de l'autre pour lui prouver encore une fois à quel point on l'aime. Et on se le dit et le répète, on ne s'en lasse pas, parce qu'on est heureux, tout simplement biens.


End file.
